The tragedy of September the 11th-part 3
by Vince1976
Summary: As Barnaby and Jones dig deeper into Mr Smart s life and RP Limited they soon find out that there is a group of very dangerous people. Meanwhile Jones gets promoted to Detective Inspector. (DS Jones did get promoted on the show)


I don't own Midsomer Murders

Chapter One

September 19th 2014

Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby came downstairs to make breakfast and to check on his sergeant. The doctors gave very strict instructions that the sergeant should spend a couple of days taking it easy. After he was released from the hospital Barnaby took his sergeant back to his place so that he could keep a better eye on him. Ben was asleep so Barnaby let him rest. As he watched his sergeant sleep he felt a wave of affection. Barnaby did not think he would like the DS when he first started to work with him but time proved him wrong. The DS and DCI developed a very close bond of friendship. Barnaby knew he would miss Ben when he moved on. The sergeant had recently passed his exams for Inspector and was waiting for his results. Barnaby sighed and went to get ready for work.

Barnaby arrived at the crime scene and walked over to where the CSI`s were collecting evidence. The PC let the DCI through the crime scene tape.

"Found anything?" Barnaby asked walking up to the head CSI.

"Not much Chief Inspector" he said, "All we found were some tire tracks and footprints but that is about it"

"Dam"

"Sorry Barnaby"

Barnaby looked around.

"Witnesses?" he asked.

"That woman Mrs Collins thought she saw that red Corvette again" the head CSI said.

"What? I thought the car was at the lab"

"It is. Maybe she is just confused"

"Maybe. I should go and talk to her"

Barnaby was really confused. How could Mrs Collins have seen a red Corvette if the car was at the lab? Were there two red Corvettes or was it possible that there killer stole Roger Patterson's car?

Chapter Two

Mrs Collins was not surprised when she saw Barnaby back on her doorstep. She had a good idea why the Chief Inspector came to see her.

"You are wondering if I am confused by what I saw am I right?" she said.

"It seems odd Mrs Patterson that you saw a car that we have at our lab" Barnaby said "Are you sure you saw a red Corvette?"

"I know what I saw. The car I saw was a red Corvette. I think it belonged to that young lad Roger Patterson"

"Did you happen to see who was driving?"

"Sorry Chief Inspector"

"Did you see Mrs Patterson?"

"Yes. She got into an argument with someone. It was pretty heated"

"Did you hear what was being said?"

"I could not make it out but I thought I heard something about money and that young Patterson had been set up for his father's murder"

"Any thing else?"

"I thought I heard something about you and your sergeant"

"Then what?"

"Mrs Patterson turned around and started to walk off and then there was a sound like a pop. I saw Mrs Patterson fall to the ground"

"Thank you Mrs Collins"

Mrs Collins looked around as though she suspected the killer to appear and wringed her hands nervously.

"Who is doing this to that poor family?" she asked.

"I have my suspicions" Barnaby said, "I just have to prove it"

When Barnaby got to the station he noticed that his sergeant was sitting at his desk going over the paperwork. The Chief Inspector just shock his head.

"I thought the doctors told you to take it easy for the next couple of days" Barnaby said sitting down at his desk.

"I need to get this paperwork done sir" Ben said, "I am getting a little behind"

"Let me handle the paperwork Jones"

"I have to do something. I can't just sit around"

"You have been in the hospital. You need to take it easy"

Barnaby flinched when he saw the glare his sergeant gave him.

"All right Jones" he said, "If you really need to do something I need you to keep digging into the background of RP Limited. I was told there was something unethical maybe even illegal going on. I want to know what it is. Also Amanda had accused Mr Smart of harassment. I plan on bring him in for questioning. I need something to go on"

Ben stared at his boss open mouthed. Barnaby sighed.

"You wanted to do something Jones" Barnaby said, "I suggest you get cracking"

"Yes sir" Ben said a little bitterly.

Barnaby knew his sergeant wanted to be out there flowing leads or interviewing witnesses or suspects but Barnaby could not risk something else happening to him. Suddenly the phone rang. It was the crime lab. Barnaby picked up the phone and ignored the look his sergeant gave him.

"Barnaby" he said "Yes. Interesting. I plan on going to RP Limited today. Mr Smart has some explaining to do"

Barnaby hung up.

"What is it sir?" Ben said in a flat voice.

"The red Corvette in the lab belongs to Mr Smart" Barnaby said.

Ben said nothing.

"I am going to pay Mr Smart a little visit" Barnaby said and walked out of the office.

Chapter Three

When Barnaby walked into the front lobby at RP Limited the same girl at the front desk gave him a glare.

"Your back" she said.

"I need to speak to Mr Smart again" Barnaby said, "Can you tell him I am here please"?

"You already talked to him. I do not see why you need to see him again"

"More information has come to my attention since we last spoke. I need to see him immediately. He needs to come with me down to the station"

"You have got to be kidding"

"I have some very important questions I need to ask him"

"Why can't you ask them here?"

"Please inform him I am here please and quit stalling"

The girl frowned and picked up the phone.

"Mr Smart to the front desk please" she said into the desk phone.

When Mr Smart came into the lobby he did not look very happy.

"What is it now Chief Inspector?" he asked, "I was in the middle of a very important meeting"

"You need to come with me to the station Mr Smart" Barnaby said.

"The station? You must be mad"

"You have kept some rather important information from me Mr Smart. I want answers"

"I do not know what in the world you are talking about Barnaby. I do not have time for your nonsense"

"I think you know what I am talking about. You better not play games with me. I am not in the mood for games"

Mr Smart swallowed nervously and looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"Alright Chief Inspector" he said.

Mr Smart sat in the interview room in silence. He had not said anything for the last several minutes. Barnaby was starting to get irritated.

"Mr Smart" he said "You are not doing yourself any favours by not talking to me. I suggest you start answering my questions"

"I am not answering any questions without a lawyer present" Mr Smart snapped.

"Stop trying to waste time Mr Smart. The sooner you answer my questions the sooner we can get this over with"

"You have nothing on me"

Barnaby noticed that Mr Smart started to squirm in his seat.

"You own a red Corvette am I right?" Barnaby asked.

"Yes so what?" Mr Smart said.

"It is in our lab right now. We found some very interesting things"

"What things?"

"A brief case full of money"

Mr Smart started to sweat.

"Money?" he said.

"How do you explain that Mr Smart?" Barnaby asked.

"I do not know why the money was in my car. I swear"

"Oh come on Mr Smart. You have to do better then that. The next thing you are going to tell me someone planted it there"

"I do not understand what is going on"

"Let me explain things to you Mr Smart. You knew Amanda was Raymond's daughter and I suspect you knew about what happened to Amanda in New York. You were blackmailing Raymond"

"Not true"

"Was Raymond going to expose you so you blackmailed him to keep him quiet?"

"No"

"Did Raymond say he was not going to pay you anymore and for you to leave his family alone so you killed him?"

"No"

"You are looking good for both Raymond and Katharine's murders Mr Smart"

"You are insane! I want you to stop this now!"

"You also framed Roger Patterson Mr Smart. You wanted a lawyer well maybe calling a lawyer might not be a bad idea. You are going to need it"

Mr Smart stood up his face red with anger.

"I will call my lawyer Chief Inspector," Mr Smart said "The next time you want to talk to me you will have to go through him"

"Fine" Barnaby said.

Chapter Four

Ben felt his eyes close. All morning he had been working on his computer. So far he had found nothing of interest about RP Limited. Ben yawned out of pure boredom. Just as he was about to doze off the phone rang. Instantly on alert Ben picked up the phone.

"Hello" he said.

"Who am I speaking to please?" a voice asked.

"This is DS Jones"

"Can I speak to DCI Barnaby?"

"He is in the middle of an interview at the moment. Maybe I can help you"

The person on the other end hesitated.

"I was hoping to reach the Chief Inspector," they said, "Since he is busy however I suppose you will have to do"

Ben gripped the phone trying not to show his annoyance.

"How can I help you?" he said.

"Someone broke into Mr Patterson's study," the person said, "Whoever it was looking for something"

"Do you have any idea what?"

"No. All I know is Mr Patterson keeps very important documents in his study"

Ben knew he should find Barnaby and tell him but the sergeant was getting tired of just sitting around the office.

"I should be there in half an hour," Ben said.

Chapter Five

Mr Patterson's personal assistant met the sergeant at the front door when Ben arrived. She led him to the study. Ben had a look around but did not see anything luscious. Thinking that he had wasted his time he turned to the assistant.

"It looks like no one was in here" Ben said "Are you sure someone had been in here?"

"I am positive Sergeant" the assistant said "The other night it sounded as though someone was in the study and I don't think it was ghost"

Ben almost chuckled at the comment.

"Could it have been Mrs Patterson?" he asked.

"I don't think so" the assistant said "She would not have been in here at two in the morning"

"Do you have any idea what is in those documents?"

"I have no idea"

"It has to be important enough to try to steal and the only person who might have a motive is the killer"

"You think it was the killer who was in here Sergeant?"

"It is a strong possibility"

Ben got out his cell phone to call his boss. What they were looking for might be somewhere is this study.

"Sir" he said when Barnaby answered. "I am calling from the Patterson mansion. I got a report that someone tried to steal important documents"

Ben waited for his boss's reply.

"I will be there in a few minutes," Barnaby said.

Ben almost breathed a sigh a relief that Barnaby did not lecture him.

Barnaby immediately asked for an update as soon as he arrived. Ben knew his boss was a little annoyed with him because he took off without a word. The CSI`s moved through the study dusting for fingerprints. Barnaby took the assistant aside to ask some more questions.

"You better tell me what you know about those documents" Barnaby said, "I think you know more then you told my sergeant"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" the assistant said.

"Do not give me that. You worked closely with Mr Patterson. He must have told you something"

"He has told me nothing I swear"

"Someone broke in for a reason. If you know something you better tell me now before I find out some other way"

The assistant looked frightened. She was trying her hardest not to show how scared she was. Ben's hart went out to her. Her boss and his wife had been both been murdered and if she did know anything she might be next.

"Look" Ben said kindly "I understand you are scared because two of your employers have been murdered and you are afraid you will be a target. However we need answers. I promise we will not let anything happen to you. Please if you know something you have to tell us"

Barnaby gave his sergeant a sharp look. The Chief Inspector was feeling frustrated from his interview with Mr Smart. No one was telling him anything. Now was the time to play hardball.

"We are going to get a warrant and we are going to search the study and RP Limited from top to bottom" Barnaby said "It would help if you tell us the truth"

"Can you do that?" the assistant asked.

"Yes we can. Raymond Patterson had something on the killer and it is the one reason he was killed. We need to find answers or our main suspect will get away with murder. I do not have the time for games. I am trying to solve two murders and keep hitting dead ends because everyone involved is being unreasonable"

The young woman looked close to tears. She looked towards Ben and then met Barnaby`s stern gaze.

"If I talk I will be silenced" she said, "Raymond told me what he knew was dangerous and if I wanted to stay alive I should keep my mouth shut or they would kill me"

"Who are they?" Barnaby demanded.

"Some very dangerous people Chief Inspector. I do not know very much but from what Raymond had told me these people support terrorism"

Barnaby exchanged a look with his sergeant.

Chapter Six

On the way back to the station the DCI and sergeant did not very much. Both officers were stunned about what they heard. If there was some truth to the assistant's claims then the case had taken a very deadly turn. Ben finally broke the silence.

"Sir" he said, "If it is true that this whole case is linked to terrorism then we may need to get a hold of Scotland Yard"

"Not yet Jones" Barnaby said, "We have to prove it first. When we get back to the station I want you to keep searching into RP Limited. I am going to apply for a warrant"

"This is dangerous sir. If these people find out we are looking into their affairs they will come after us"

"I am aware of that but we have two murders to solve"

I just hope this case ends in disaster or cost us our lives"

"I hope so too Jones"

Ben kept looking in the mirrors to make sure they were not being followed. He felt an icy cold chill go down his spine. The sergeant felt as though someone had walked over his grave.

Mr Smart opened filing cabinets and placed files into boxes. He knew he had to get rid of the files before the police came. What was in those files Smart knew could land him in jail for the rest of his life. Just as he was putting more files into a box the phone rang.

"Mr Smart" a voice said, "We heard that you have been questioned by the local police. I hope you did not tell them anything"

"I told them nothing so relax" Mr Smart said.

"We do not like the police looking into our business Mr Smart. You have to take care of the situation"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I think you know the answer to that question"

Mr Smart`s blood ran cold.

"Are you out of your mind?" he said, "I can't kill coppers"

"You already committed two murders Mr Smart" the voice said "What is stopping you from committing two more?"

"You are insane! Do you realize what will happen to me if I kill a DCI and a DS?"

"Not my problem"

"I will not do it. I am too deep as it is. I want to keep my reputation and life intact"

"If you do not do what we want we will have you killed. Do you understand?"

"I will not do it. If you have to kill me then kill me"

"As you wish. Once we kill you we will handle those coppers"

Chapter Seven

September 20th 2014

The next morning Barnaby and several PC`s searched Raymond Patterson's study. There was folder after folder of files. The files were loaded into boxes. The files had to be looked over very carefully for any evidence that could be used against the chief suspect Mr Smart. Barnaby hoped they found the evidence they needed when they questioned Mr Smart again.

Ben groaned when he saw his boss bring several boxes into their office.

"Please don't tell me we have to go through all of those boxes," he said as he watched his boss set the boxes on the floor.

"Sorry Jones" Barnaby said "There will be more boxes once we go through the offices at RP Limited"

"Are you sure we will find something sir? I looked at the website and could not find anything"

"I do not think they would advertise any illegal activity on their website. By the way have you found out anything more about the company?"

"Hardly anything sir. It has been a waste of time"

"Then I suggest you help the PC`s and DC`s go through these boxes"

Ben groaned again. The last thing he wanted to do was to go through dozens of boxes. However if Barnaby felt the answer was in those files then Ben was willing to do it.

"Are you staying to help?" he asked.

"Me? No" Barnaby said, "I am going to head to RP Limited and search their offices. There is a lot to go through so I suggest you start ASAP"

Ben made a face behind his boss's back. The day had just gotten longer.

Chapter Eight

Mr Smart was in his office emptying his filing cabinets when he saw Barnaby come walking down the hall. Trying not to make it too obvious what he was doing he greeted the Chief Inspector in the hallway.

"What is going on Chief Inspector?" he asked "Why are you here?"

"Mr Smart" Barnaby said, "I am glad I ran into you. Maybe you can help us"

"You are really getting on my nerves"

Barnaby ignored Mr Smart`s comment.

"Since you know your way around here perhaps you can help the PC`s with the company files" Barnaby said.

"I do not know what you think you will find but you are insane if you think you will find anything against me or this company"

"Oh I will find what I am looking for and when I do I will have you down to the station and charged so fast your head will spin"

"You will find nothing on me"

Barnaby wanted so bad to take Mr Smart to the station and lock him up right there and then but at the moment he did not have enough evidence. He looked at the man with distaste. Since the first time he talked to him Barnaby wanted to take Mr Smart down a peg or two. The man was so sure of himself.

"What makes you think that Mr Smart?" Barnaby said "Did you think I did not notice you trying to rid of some files in your office just now"

"I do not know what you are talking about Chief Inspector" Mr Smart said in a snotty tone.

Barnaby walked past Mr Smart and into his office. He picked up a couple of boxes.

"You do not mind if I borrow these?" Barnaby asked.

"Yes I do mind" Mr Smart said.

"Why don't you want me to see what is in these boxes. Do you have something to hide?"

"No I don't. Fine take them but you will not get anywhere"

"Believe me I will find what I am looking for. You will be hearing from me soon"

"Are you threatening me Chief Inspector?"

"No I am telling you. You better not go anywhere. I will be back"

Ben had spent the better part of the day going through dozens of boxes. Barnaby had been right. Raymond Patterson did have something on Mr Smart. Just then the phone rang.

"You keep looking into things that are not your concern," a sinister voice said.

"Who is this?" Ben demanded.

"It does not matter who I am. Stay out of Mr Smart`s affairs"

"I do not take kindly to threats"

"Am I threatening you? I am sorry. I am telling you. Stay out of this"

"Two people have been murdered"

"Not your problem"

"I afraid it is"

"We do not like coppers looking into our business. If you do want to get hurt you will take our advice and stay out of it"

Ben felt his blood boil.

"Do not threaten me," he said.

"You will do as we say if you want to live and not allow anything to happen to your DCI," the voice said.

"Stay away from Barnaby"

"We will only if you promise to stay out of our affairs"

"I will not make any promises"

"Then it is yours and Barnaby`s funerals"

Ben was about to snap back when he realized whoever it was had hung up. The case was getting very dangerous. The sergeant felt they needed extra help.

Chapter Nine

When Ben told his boss about the threats the Chief Inspector was angry. Barnaby remembered the threats he received and the knife at his throat. Someone was trying to scare them off the case but Barnaby did not scare easily. For protection Barnaby insisted that his sergeant stayed with him. They were safer if they stuck together. That night they were at Barnaby`s going through the files in the dozens of boxes.

"You were right sir" Ben said handing Barnaby a file "Raymond did have something on the company's illegal practices"

"He was going to expose the people involved Jones but he never got the chance" Barnaby said grimly.

"According to those files there are people in the company who are supporting extremist groups. Some of these groups may be responsible for the attacks on the Twin Towers in New York"

"If that is true then Raymond's knowledge is what got him killed"

"Did Amanda know about this sir?"

"Mr Smart told me she approached him with her suspicions"

"I bet he laughed in her face"

"I am sure he did. If anyone is responsible for what happened to Amanda in New York Jones it is Mr Smart. I cannot wait until we get him into the interview room. He has a lot to answer for"

"I bet he is also responsible for attacking me"

"He is going to have to answer to that too"

Ben saw the anger in those blue eyes. He could always tell when Barnaby got very protective of him. The sergeant was about to respond when a rock came crashing through the window. Barnaby jumped to his feet in alarm.

"Sir" Ben said starting to get to his feet.

Barnaby went over and picked up the rock. There was a note attached. It said: This is your last warning. Stay out of our affairs. The Chief Inspector gritted his teeth.

"Okay" he said "I just about had it with these threats. We are no longer playing games with these people"

Chapter Ten

September 21st 2014

The next morning Barnaby was really quiet. He hardly said anything at breakfast, which made Ben nervous. The sergeant knew that the Chief Inspector had not slept well because of the threat. Ben tried to engage his boss in conversation to get his mind off things for a while.

"Well summer is over sir" Ben said, "Tomorrow is the first day of fall"

Barnaby said nothing. The sergeant tried again

"I hope I get my exam results soon" he said.

Barnaby still said nothing.

"Sir?" Ben said frowning "Are we having a one way conversation?"

Barnaby looked up and smiled though the smile was not that big.

"I am sorry Jones" Barnaby said, "My mind is somewhere else"

"You are worried about those threats" Ben commented.

"I am more then worried I am very scared. We have to be really careful. These people mean business. You have been beaten once already"

"I am not afraid of these people sir. They may have made threats but have not acted on them. I think they are just trying to scare us because they know we are getting close to the truth"

Barnaby frowned and Ben noticed the seriousness in his blue eyes.

"We should not let our guard down for a second. If we do one or both of us will be killed," Barnaby said.

"Sir they are scared" Ben said, "That is why they are making threats"

"Scared people end up doing desperate things Jones"

Mr Smart looked up nervously when Barnaby, his sergeant and a couple of PC`s came into his office. He knew why they came. The coppers had found evidence against him in those files they took from is office. Mr Smart wished he had just burned them when he had the chance. He pretended to be surprised hoping playing dumb would save his butt. Barnaby however was not fooled for one bit.

"Mr Smart" Barnaby said with a big smile on his face "We found some interesting things in those files you were trying to get rid of. Do you want to know what we found out?"

"I do not know what you mean Chief Inspector " Mr Smart said. He gave a nervous laugh.

"What we found out was very interesting indeed. We also found out some interesting the files Raymond Patterson had on you"

"You are so full of it Chief Inspector"

"Am I? I do not think so. You have a lot to answer for and you will do it at the station"

"I do not think so Chief Inspector. You do not have the power to do anything to me"

Barnaby`s smile got a little bigger and his eyes turned cold.

"You can not talk your way out of this Mr Smart," he said "Now are you going to come with us down to the station or do I have to drag you there kicking and screaming"

"Not necessary Chief Inspector" Mr Smart said.

Chapter Eleven

Later Ben watched Mr Smart through the glass window of the interview room. The man looked like someone who thought he was above everyone one else. He seemed to have a small sneer on his lips. The sergeant wanted to go in and punch his face in and was about to when someone grabbed him by the arm.

"Easy Jones" a voice said, "It will not do any good to go in there and beat him"

Ben turned towards his boss.

"The look on his face is just getting to me sir" Ben said.

"Do not let him get under your skin. He wants to get you to react to his silent taunts"

"Please do not tell me you don't want to go in there are punch in that smug face sir"

Barnaby almost smiled.

"Of course I do Jones" he said "However punching him will not help our case"

"I know that sir but I just want him to hurt the same way he hurt me" Ben said.

"Do not worry Jones. People like him do not last long in prison"

Ben smiled at the thought of Mr Smart being beaten to a pulp in prison.

"That would be funny," he said.

Mr Smart smiled slyly as Barnaby and his sergeant sat across from him. He noticed that the DS was trying his hardest not to hit him.

"It looks like your sergeant is a little uptight Chief Inspector" Mr Smart said.

Barnaby ignored the comment.

"You have been a very bad boy Mr Smart" Barnaby said opening a file and looking through it "Your long list of crimes is very interesting"

"It is all bullshit," Mr Smart said.

"You are a terrorist Mr Smart. Raymond found out and blackmailed you. He threatened to expose you but you could not have that so you killed him"

"I resent that Chief Inspector. I am no terrorist. I had no idea those people were extremists"

"Oh come on Mr Smart" Ben said, "You knew who they were. I bet you even funded their activities"

"Not true Sergeant" Mr Smart said, "You really have no idea what you are talking about"

"Those so called companies were probably responsible for the attacks on 9/11"

Mr Smart`s eyes grew wide.

"What?" he cried.

"Don't tell us you did not know" Ben said, "You knew they were responsible. I bet you were devastated because Amanda a woman you wanted was killed"

"You could not deal with the guilt so you passed the blame on to the Patterson's" Barnaby said "Am I right?"

"No. Please stop" Mr Smart pleaded.

"You knew they were terrorists. You should have told the truth long ago. If you did none of this would have happened"

Mr Smart looked up his eyes filled with pain.

"I did not send Amanda to New York" Mr Smart said "The Patterson's are the ones who sent her to her death"

"They may have sent her to New York Mr Smart but it was you who helped fund the group responsible. If anyone is to blame for Amanda's death it is you" Barnaby said.

"How was supposed to know the Twin Towers were going to be attacked?"

" You knew Mr Smart" Ben said, "You just did not care enough. All you care about is money"

"Raymond knew that" Barnaby said, " I bet he told you to stay away from Amanda" Barnaby said.

"The bastard made Amanda press charges of sexual harassment" Mr Smart said "He made me out to be a monster"

Barnaby's eyes grew cold.

"You know something Mr Smart" he said "He was probably right"

Chapter Twelve

Ben decided to go home early. The only thing to do now was a bunch of paperwork. The sergeant really did not want to spend hours on a pile of paperwork. He decided on his way out of the station to stop by the front desk and ask if his exam results were in. As Ben approached the front desk he noticed Joe the desk sergeant with his hands in the air and a man was pointing a gun at him.

" What is going on here?" Ben demanded.

Suddenly he felt an arm go around his throat and a blade.

"You go and get Barnaby" the man said "Or else I will slit his sergeant's throat"

"What do you want?" Ben asked.

"We want Mr Smart to be brought to us"

The desk sergeant looked at Ben not sure what he should do. The DS nodded to him and he went in search of the DCI. While they were waiting Ben tried to keep the man calm.

"Why do you want Mr Smart for?" he asked.

"That is none of your business," the man said.

'Do you think we are just going to hand him over to you?"

"If you don't you and your DCI are both going to die"?

" Is that all you ever do? Do you think I will be intimidated by threats?"

"You and your boss are both fools"

Ben chuckled at that remark. DCI Barnaby may be a lot of things but he was no fool. The man pressed the knife into the sergeant's throat.

"I would not laugh if I were you," he said.

Barnaby ran into the desk sergeant in the hallway outside his office while looking for his DS. The Chief Inspector knew instantly something was very wrong when he saw the look on the sergeant's face.

"What is it Joe?" he asked.

"You better come quickly sir" the desk sergeant said "Sergeant Jones is being held captive with a knife at his throat"

"What?"

Barnaby hurried after the desk sergeant and found his DS with an arm around his neck and a blade pressed against his throat.

"Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby" the man said, "I am glad you could join us"

"What do you want?" Barnaby asked taking a step in his sergeant's direction.

"I will let your sergeant go if you give me Mr Smart"

"I do not make deals with terrorists"

"If you do not do as I ask I will do it. I will slit your sergeant's throat"

Barnaby noticed that the man's hand was shaking. It was obvious that the man was nervous. He probably did not know what the Chief Inspector would do.

"I do not think you will slit Jones's throat" he said "You did not think this through or you would have done it by now"

"I will do it" the man said "I will slit his throat if you do not do what I say"

"Then what? After you slit Jones's throat then what? Are you planning on killing me too?"

The man did not answer.

"Just as I thought" Barnaby said "You let my sergeant go and then we will talk"

Barnaby took another step in his sergeant's direction.

"Stay back!" the man snarled.

"I will go with you" Barnaby said "I would be a better hostage then Mr Smart. Think about it. I may be a copper but I am not just any copper. I am a DCI"

Ben's eyes grew huge.

"Sir!" he cried.

Barnaby smiled.

"It is okay Jones," he said.

"Alright" the man said, "I agree but no funny business"

The man released Ben and walked out of the station with Barnaby. The sergeant watched in horror.

Chapter Thirteen

Barnaby was tied and gagged and thrown into a back seat. He hoped he knew what he was doing. If things went wrong he would be killed. He hoped that his sergeant had read the look he gave him, as he was lead from the police station. Barnaby hoped that Mr Smart would be helpful or else Barnaby was dead. The car ride did not last very long and when the car finally stopped the Chief Inspector was taken to a small shake in the woods. A big fat man wearing a white suit that seemed to stretch across his body and a big white hat came from behind the shed. He was smoking a big cigar, which, he held between very yellow crooked teeth. His sharp green eyes narrowed into slits.

"Why on earth did you bring Barnaby for?" the man asked, "I thought I told you to bring me Mr Smart"

"I am sorry boss" the young hit man said "Barnaby wanted to come in Mr Smart`s place"

"Did he now. Why don't you untie him and take the blindfold off so we can talk"

Once he was free Barnaby followed the man into the small shed. The other man was told to wait outside.

"Well this is a real pleasure" the fat man said, "I finally come face to face with the cop who has been causing me a whole lot of trouble"

Barnaby did not say anything but just glared at the man in front of him.

"If you give me Mr Smart I promise you you will not be harmed" the man said "However if you refuse me I will have you killed and then I will go after your sergeant next"

"What will you do to Mr Smart if I give him to you?" Barnaby asked.

"That does not concern you. You will arrange for Mr Smart to be brought here immediately"

"Mr Smart will remain in our jail and he will be tried for two murders"

"I do not think so Chief Inspector. We will deal with Mr Smart in our own way. Now you call your sergeant and have him bring Mr Smart to me"

"No"

Suddenly Barnaby was backhanded across the face. He wiped the blood that ran from his nose.

"You will do as I say" the man said, "No one refuses me!"

"You can hit me all you want but I will not do what you request" Barnaby said.

"You really just going to sit here and be tortured? Why are you risking everything for that scum?"

"I do not care one way or the other about Mr Smart. I do however want to see justice"

"I never would have took you for a fool"

Ben paced the interview frustrated. So far Mr Smart had not been very helpful. The DS stopped his pacing and glared at the man. His dark eyes were sparks.

"You better start talking" Ben said, "These people are very dangerous. DCI Barnaby went with them to save your stupid hide"

"Why should I care?" Mr Smart said "As long as they have Barnaby I am safe"

"You are a real piece if work you know that"

"Why thank you Sergeant"

"We should have handed you over to them. You deserve whatever they have planned for you"

"Do you think your boss will be happy if you did hand me over to them? I do not think so"

Ben gritted his teeth and leaned over Mr Smart. The man was startled.

"You listen to me you little piece of scum" he said "Barnaby risked his life for you. If I were you I would start talking right now"

"You can't talk to me like that?" Mr Smart said swallowing his fear.

"Yes I can. People like you make me sick. My boss is with very dangerous people and if you do not help us he will be killed. Start talking!"

"Do you really think I will help the coppers? You are really out of your mind"

"You son of a bitch! If DCI Barnaby is killed I will ring your neck! Do you understand me?"

"You will not do that to me. You are a copper"

Ben leaned in close so that he was face to face with Mr Smart.

"Try Me," he said softly "If any harm comes to my DCI you will have me to deal with. Now start talking"

"If you do anything to me I will have your job"

Ben had to laugh.

"Empty threats" he said, "Now start answering my questions"

After four hours of questions Ben finally found out what he wanted to know. The sergeant just hoped he was not too late and that Barnaby was still alive. Ben tried not to think about that. He had to find his boss. Losing Barnaby would be like losing a part of himself.

Chapter Fourteen

Barnaby looked up at his captor. His right eye was swollen shut and his lip was bleeding. The Chief Inspector so far had not done what this man wanted. Barnaby had complete faith in his sergeant. He was sure Jones had gotten answers from Mr Smart. He could not stop smiling.

"What do you find so amusing Chief Inspector?" the man asked, "I would not smile if I knew I was going to die"

"I am not going to die" Barnaby said, "I am smiling because you and your goons are going to jail along side Mr Smart"

"What are you talking about? Have you lost your senses? Have you gone mad? No one knows where we are"

"Are you sure about that? My sergeant is questioning Mr Smart as we speak"

"Do you really think he will talk?"

"My sergeant will get him to talk"

The man placed a blade against Barnaby`s throat.

"You are just trying to get under my skin" the man said "Mr Smart knows what will happen if he talks"

"You do not know Jones very well do you" Barnaby said.

"You shut up or I will silence you"

"I bet Jones is on his way here right now. Why don't you just accept your fate"?

"Shut the hell up! I will not go to jail. I will kill you and your worthless sergeant"

Barnaby`s eyes grew cold.

"You will not get the chance to," he said.

Ben pulled up a few feet from a small shack with two or three police cruisers behind him. With his heart in his throat he approached the shack with caution. Ben was not sure of what he would find but he hoped that Barnaby was okay. As he entered he saw that Barnaby was tied up and it looked like he had been beaten. A fat man dressed all in white was so busy hitting the Chief Inspector he did not see Ben enter the shack.

"Stop!" Ben shouted.

The man dressed all in white turned around at the sergeant's sudden shout and looked around startled to find several PC`s. As Ben moved towards the man he pulled a gun on the sergeant.

"One more move and I will shoot" the man said.

"Jones be careful!" Barnaby said.

"I mean it one step Sergeant and I will shoot you full of holes"

"What have you done to Barnaby?" Ben asked taking a cautious step towards the man.

"Nothing yet" the man said "I was just getting started"

"You untie him right now"

"You are in no position to make demands"

"You have no choice. As you can see there are PC`s in here as well as several outside this shack"

"Do you really think you can get out of here alive"

"I think my chances are a lot better then yours"

"I do not think so Sergeant. I will kill right here and now"

"Go ahead kill me. If you do you will be surrounded by PC`s so fast your head will spin. So why don't you just go ahead and shoot me"

"Jones!" Barnaby cried "No!"

The man laughed.

"All right if you insist" the man said squeezing the trigger.

Ben closed his eyes waiting for the shot he was sure would come back it didn't. He opened his eyes in time to see the man being surrounded by PC`s. Ben went over to Barnaby and started to untie him.

"You took a risk Jones" Barnaby said, "If he managed to shoot you."

"It was a chance I had to take to save you sir" Ben said "Are you alright?"

"I am okay. I am glad you got here when you did. I was not sure how much time I had left"

Ben helped his boss to his feet.

"Come on sir" he said, "Lets get out of here"

September 24th 2014

A few days later Ben got his exam results and was surprised. He had been promoted to Detective Inspector. The sergeant suddenly felt a wave of sadness. His promotion meant that he would not be working with John Barnaby anymore. He walked to the office. Barnaby was quick to see the look on Ben's face.

"What is the matter Jones?" he asked "You look like you just lost your best friend"

"I have some news sir" Ben said swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat " I just got my exam results"

"And?"

"I have been promoted"

"That is great news! You should look more happy"

Ben sat down at his desk. His dark eyes started to fill with tears.

"I know I should be happy sir" he said, "I just regret that we will not be working together anymore"

"I will miss you Jones" Barnaby said "However this will be a good opportunity for you. I am very proud of you. No one deserves it more then you"

Ben nodded trying not to cry but could not stop the tears that started down his face. Barnaby got up and put an arm around Ben and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"You will always be my friend Ben" Barnaby said, "Remember that. If you ever need anything you can always call me"

"Thank you sir" Ben said, "You don't know how much that means to me"

Barnaby held Ben close.

"You take care of yourself my friend" Barnaby whispered, "Do you hear me?"

END OF PART 3

Author note: Detective Sergeant Ben Jones was promoted to Detective Inspector and transferred on the show. In my next Midsomer Murders story I will introduce John Barnaby`s new DS Charlie Nelson.


End file.
